Unconventional
by Cardgamesonmotorcycles
Summary: 30 Day NSFW MizuSly Challenge, Varying in length
1. Cuddles (Naked)

Sly was not one for cuddling, usually dressed and out of the bar long before anything so disgustingly affectionate could occur. But on more that one occasion he'd been fucked too hard, drank too much or gotten too high and had passed out. Waking up either sprawled out on a sticky leather sofa with Mizuki draped across him like some overly-warm blanket, or, more bizarrely, in Mizuki's bed. He was never sure how he actually got there, whether the bar tender carried him, or whether he made his own way up but couldn't remember due to the various toxic substances pumping through his veins. Either way, Sly would crawl away as soon as possible, gathering his clothing and slipping them on over abused skin, blood clotted on his bitten neck and semen crusting on his flat stomach. There was no time to cuddle, or wish each other good morning with gross breath and crusty eyes. Not that Sly wished there was, the mere idea made him want to throw up.  
So waking up to sunlight streaming through blinds in a strange bed was no surprise to him, merely groaning lowly as his head pounded and his stomach began to churn. He was about to slink out of bed and creep past the sleeping tattooist when he became aware of a strange weight over his side. He turned cautiously, stretching out and meeting firm flesh as he arched backwards, his back connecting with the chest of the bartender. So that explained the unfamiliar warmth flowing through his body, Mizuki was spooning him. His newly conscious mind was too exhausted to even question why on earth he'd choose today of all occasions to be so clingy. The sex last night, what Sly could remember of it anyway, had been harder than usual. Thin cuts running down his chest licked clean with a hungry intensity, hands around his neck tightly as he slammed into him hard, head banging against the sofa arm with each thrust. Vision going black as nails raked down his sides and his back arched, crying out wordlessly as his oxygen supply failed and he fell into the void of orgasm. His spine ached and he could feel a stinging at both his neck and sides where teeth and nails had pierced previously pale skin. Breathing was painful, and he was sure when he moved to look his neck would be sporting beautiful finger marks, wrapping around his throat in rainbow shades of blue, purple and yellow.  
A shift from behind him distracted him from his bodily aches, warm skin moulding to his own making him aware of his nudity, not that it had ever bothered him. It was warm, so deliciously warm, and comfortable that Sly almost drifted off again, something unknown to either of them. Mizuki used to waking alone and Sly used to scurrying off as soon as possible like an ashamed teenager after a bad one night stand. His eyes fluttered shut and he was succumbing to the delicious temptation of more sleep, reasoning with himself that he could tell Mizuki to get the fuck off when he woke up again, hopefully his hangover would be better by then. A soft breath on the back of his neck and a tired yawn made him stiffen up, yellow eyes snapping open, when the hand around his waist moved away he was almost disappointed, feeling the cold rush onto his bare skin immediately. So he didn't know how to react when the same hand carded through his hair carefully, twice, before following the bumps of his spine slowly and sliding back around his front, pulling him closer to the hairdresser. He could feel a nose pressing into his neck and the hand on his stomach rubbed small circles into his skin, rising and falling of the flesh behind him constant and peaceful. There was a noise almost like a low hum, and lips pressed to his neck, nuzzling into his hairline and kissing the pale skin. Sly didn't know what to do, he should move, he needed to go, this was uncharted territory. This wasn't part of their deal, Sly fucked Mizuki in exchange for the use of his bar to drink and get high, that was it. They didn't cuddle, or kiss, or hold hands or do any of that couple bullshit Aoba was always raving about.  
"Morning." A sleepy voice muttered softly, breath on Sly's neck making his skin crawl.  
He just grunted in reply. He wanted to leave, this was unnerving and wrong, what did Mizuki think he was doing? But something in him was reluctant to leave the relative safety of Mizuki's arms and face the world outside, the people who shot him disgusted glares and the gangs who would no doubt try to pick a fight with him. For once he didn't want to have to go and 'service' Virus and Trip in return for drugs and cigarettes, he didn't want to return home to his families concerned and disapproving expressions that made him feel worse than shit.  
He wanted to stay here, and for once, in his pathetic, worthless excuse for an existence, feel wanted, feel needed, feel loved.


	2. Kisses (Naked)

Their kisses were fast, hungry, lustful things full of desire. Teeth clashed and saliva dripped down their chins. Their kisses were a fight for dominance and a show of submission from the loser.

Most nights they barely even managed to get their clothes off properly before they were rutting at each other furiously, heated flesh being stroked and guided and thrusting roughly into an unprepared entrance. Tonight was not one of those nights. Virus and Trip had been unfindable, not the type to give out coil numbers, Sly was reduced to going to Mizuki's without his usual supply of drugs. Meaning not only was he not as horny as usual, but also his low alcohol tolerance was getting the best of him, and without the drugs to pick him up he was feeling queasy. This was the first time he and Mizuki had actually managed to get completely naked together before their arousal overcame them in weeks, and it was bizarre to say the least. Mizuki had this irritating habit of trying to kiss properly, in that gross lovey-dovey way that made Sly want to hurl in his mouth. Of course Sly put a stop to that quickly, biting down on the tattooists tongue hard and drawing blood, sucking the warm liquid into his mouth with a low moan. Neck kisses were something Mizuki was always too gentle about too, Sly wanted biting and hard sucking, his neck to be covered in a bloom of bruises. Wanted blood trickling down pronounced collar bones to be lapped up and to leave crusted trails down his scratched chest. Of course, he always got his way in the end, shoving Mizuki's face into his neck harder and arching his neck sideways in order to give the bar tender more access. Breath hitching as teeth finally sank in, harsh suction dragging the blood out of the stinging wound and into a mouth only for it to be connected to his own. Blood swirling in between them as they exchanged breath, hands trailing down his scarred torso and nails digging in, calloused fingers pressing into his flesh firmly. Arousals rubbing together as they kissed desperately, needily.

They never kissed afterwards, or any other time. Kissing was a way to produce arousal, the rougher the better in Sly's opinion. It wasn't something to share affection, well, maybe to Mizuki who always pressed an exhaused peck to his temple when they were spent and had collapsed atop each other in a pile of sweat and rapidly cooling bodily fluids. This, Sly allowed, in his half asleep and utterly intoxicated state. But otherwise, gentle kisses confused him, kisses should be a lead up to sex and that should be it, so when one day Mizuki suddenly gripped his chin mid conversation and softly kissed him he hadn't been sure what to do. Sure, the punch was probably harder than it had needed to be, but Mizuki had never tried again, so he guessed it had worked out for the best. Even if he did sometimes remember the taste of Mizuki or the foreign softness on his lips.


	3. Blow Job

Mizuki knew he was being used, but he wasn't going to let some shitty detail like that stop him from enjoying himself.

He took harsh breaths as he wound fingers into soft blue hair, pulling and tugging in encouragement and as a way of grounding himself. The alcohol in his body made his head fuzzy and the drugs pumping through his veins heightened every touch, every look, every-

"Fuck, Sly!"

Yellow eyes met olive almost proudly, a smirk would surely have been on the pretty mouth had it not already been otherwise occupied. Sly was good at this, very good. He would almost say it was a speciality, something he was known for other than his Rhyme prowess. It was his main source of income, a quick trip down a dark back alley and he could have made enough money for a bottle of vodka. Virus and Trip, especially Trip, liked it, paying him generously with drugs, cigarettes and other hard to come by, and often illegal items.

Usually he'd stop when Mizuki started fucking his mouth, gagging with a disgruntled noise and pulling away to gasp for breath, lust filled eyes and dripping mouth just fuelling Mizuki's need. But tonight was different, he tilted his head, trying to accommodate for the sizable flesh trying to enter his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and used his tongue as best he could as Mizuki's restraint fell away and he harshly gripped Sly's hair, pulling him on and off his dick with increasing speed. Sly's eyes were watering by now, saliva trickled down his chin to land on the floor in a sticky puddle. His throat tensed and constricted unconsciously as he fought his gag reflex, just heightening the pleasure for Mizuki who's hips were snapping backwards and forwards erratically as he reached his peak.

This was what Sly loved to watch, the second when the recipient of his skills reached the crest of their wave and tumbled down into the blackness of pure ecstasy, caused by him and his skilled mouth. Mizuki's head was tilted back slightly, eyes shut as he panted through parted lips, face occasionally twitching as he let out a soft moan. Sly barely reacted as hot liquid spurted into his mouth, almost choking him before he could quickly swallow it down. He was focused on Mizuki, the way he jerked forwards, eyes snapping open and pupils wide as his mouth opened and he gave a strangled scream, hips jerking as he emptied his load into Sly's eager lips. The way hands tightened in his hair, pulling painfully before relaxing as he came down from his high, almost caressingly lightly. Like a reward.

Sly knew he wasn't good for much, but as he licked a trail of semen from his lips with a teasing glance at Mizuki's flushed face, he knew he was good for something.


	4. Skype Sex

It was late, almost 3am, when his coil pinged with a Skype notification.  
2:49 (Sly Blue calling).  
Mizuki considered declining for a second, then decided against it, he wasn't doing anything, and he couldn't sleep. The TV was showing some crappy American film he wasn't watching and his apartment was silent and dull. There was a pause as he maximised the screen and placed his coil on the table before his image appeared on the screen. There was a chuckle over the speakers and the sound of rustling before Sly appeared, seemingly at Tae's house, to Mizuki's surprise seeing as he avoided it like the plague.  
"Show off." He commented casually, eyebrow raised, seemingly commenting on Mizuki's topless state, which he had barely registered. The bartender quickly decided he didn't care, Sly had seen it plenty of times anyway.  
"It's my apartment, I'll do what I like." He shrugged, yawning and deliberately stretching upwards to give Sly a good view of his muscles tensing and contracting. "Why are you at Tae's?"  
Sly scowled at this, looking away irritably at something Mizuki couldn't see. "Old lady locked me in, I only came back for some clothes. Bitch even locked the balcony."  
Mizuki tried to hide his smile, Sly was like a child throwing a tantrum, bottom lip stuck out in a pout as he lit a cigarette, despite the fact Mizuki knew Tae didn't allow smoking in her house.  
"I was wondering why you didn't come round." He'd lingered in the bar for half an hour after closing, expecting Sly to walk in and trying to tell himself he wasn't disappointed at the lack of the blue haired boy presence.  
"I know, Virus and Trip got me some good shit too." Here he held up a couple of small, clear plastic bags, "fucking useless to me here."  
"She has to let you out sometime, just bring it tomorrow." There was no question in Mizuki's mind whether he'd see Sly the next day.  
Sly's smirk grew, "you'll just have to fuck me extra hard to make up for it."  
Mizuki couldn't help but laugh at that, it was such a Sly thing to say, though how he could fuck him harder he had no idea, they weren't exactly gentle usually. "Don't worry about that, I'll make sure you can't walk straight."  
It wasn't the first time this had happened, and Mizuki knew exactly where it was leading as Sly's eyes darkened, camera filled with blue hair for a minute as he adjusted the position of his coil so Mizuki could see him in his entirety.  
"Oh really? How are you gunna do that, hm?" Sly was kneeling on his bed, legs slightly apart so Mizuki could see the growing hardness through his tight jeans, swallowing hard. "Tell me what you're going to do to me, Mizuki."  
Dirty talking, it seemed, was a favourite of Sly's, voice already husky with want as he almost whispered Mizuki's name, elongating every syllable so it sounded dangerously alluring. Mizuki could hear his pulse in his ears, and, as awkward as he always felt about vocalising his desires, he figured he'd rather get off this way than alone.  
"First I'd make you get on your knees like a whore." Sly also liked being insulted during sex, being called a whore and a slut somehow got him really worked up, as did calling him useless and pathetic and being degraded in general.  
The bluenettes breath hitched at the insult, moving a hand to palm at heated flesh through his jeans, shivering lightly. "Would I suck your dick?"  
Mizuki couldn't respond, sliding his own hand into his sweatpants and stroking at his dick lightly, soon getting it to full hardness as he nodded, urging Sly to continue.  
"I'd run my tongue all over it till it was dripping wet, I'd let you face-fuck me till I was gagging and choking and gasping for air." By now Sly had slid his jeans off, slim hand inside his boxers gently working the flesh there, wanting to drag this out as much as possible.  
Mizuki's breathing was erratic and heavy as he listened to Sly, imagining his hand twined into blue hair, thrusting his hips into that delicious warm wetness, imagined Sly's dribbling mouth and the way his own dick, neglected so far would be oozing semen onto his stomach.  
"Then what." He managed to ask, sliding out of his clothes so he was naked, hand lazily stroking his erection as he watched Sly's eyes close in pleasure, mouth twisted into a seductive smirk.  
"I'd wait till you were so close, till you were gasping and pulling my hair and moaning my name." Sly's clothes went next, vest top and boxers flung onto the floor as he worked his dick faster, coating it in fluid so it made a slick squishing noise every time he ran his hand up and down it.  
"I'd let you fuck me." He spat fuck like a curse, hunger in his eyes as he stared at Mizuki on his screen, watching the calloused hands slide over the tanned flesh. "However you wanted."  
Mizuki let out a choked laugh, thumb dipping into the slit of his dick and drawing a low moan from his throat. "I'd get you on all fours, like a dog. Shove your face into the floor."  
"Mm," Sly let out a needy noise, he was so hot, it was almost unbearable. He raised three fingers to his mouth, coating them in saliva with soft mewls that made Mizuki's dick throb. Pulling them out with a pop he trailed them down his body, circling the rim of his ass with one before pushing it in, moaning sluttily at the pleasurable feeling of something rubbing his sensitive inner walls.  
"I-I'd grab onto your hips, digging my nails in till you bled." Sly could imagine it, the sharp pain in his sides and the way his dick would leak pre-come onto the floor. Maybe he'd spank his ass, leave a nice red handprint there. "Then I'd thrust into you hard, so your hands scrabbled at the tiles."  
As Mizuki spoke, Sly rammed his other two fingers inside himself, crying out at the sharp pain of being penetrated nearly dry, body jerking forwards and eyes darkened with lust.  
"How does it feel, being inside me?" He managed to gasp out, hands working himself furiously at both ends, his dick slick with come as his hand moved over it with ease.  
"It's hot-" Mizuki's words were cut off with a groan as he twisted his hand at the tip of his dick, getting that sensitive spot just below the head. "And tight."  
Sly barely needed to listen anymore, he could see it in his head, his head was shoved into the floor, sliding forwards and backwards with every thrust. He was so vulnerable in that position, Mizuki behind him, fucking into him hard, maybe raking his nails down his chest, pulling at a pink nipple and drawing a cry from the smaller boy beneath him. He'd rock his hips back, meeting Mizuki with every thrust so he delved even deeper inside him, hitting that one spot that-  
"Ah!" His fingers, crooked at an angle, hit that place that turned him to jelly and he arched forwards, crying out as spots of pleasure bloomed before his eyes.  
The noises went straight to Mizuki's dick, blood pumping through it as he worked his hand over it furiously, bucking his hips into his hand hungrily, needing more. "Does it feel good, me inside you?"  
"Yeah, r-really good." Sly groaned, licking his lips, he could feel he was getting close, pleasure building in his stomach. "Mizuki, I- ah!"  
"Tell me," Mizuki demanded, knowing just what he needed to fall from those sinful lips to bring orgasm crashing over him. "Tell me what you want."  
"Please-" The only time that word ever left Sly's lips, begging for more. "Faster. Mizuki, faster, ah!"  
Tanned hands moved faster over heated flesh, gross wet noises filling his apartment as Sly's pleas rang in his ears, he could feel his muscles contracting as Sly continued to beg wantonly, hands still fucking himself at both ends, rocking backwards into his fingers and thrusting forwards into his hand.  
"Fuck, Sly-" Mizuki moaned, closing his eyes and focusing on the sensation of his hand working himself, listening to Sly's moans and pants. Imagining the way his hands would scrabble at the floor pathetically, slamming back into him like a dog in heat, needing more. "Such a slut."  
That was all it took for Sly, thrusting his fingers into his prostate once more as his entire body tensed and shook, crying out loudly as semen spurted from his tip and coated his stomach, working his twitching dick through his orgasm and never looking away from Mizuki on the screen.  
"Come for me Mizuki, I wanna feel it inside me." He gasped, breathing heavily as he recovered from his high and watching the tattooist with eager eyes.  
Mizuki tightened his grip, imagining Sly's ass tensing around him, breath coming in gasps as his eyes met Sly's on the screen and he came with a strangled moan of the bluenettes name, cum splattering his hand as he worked himself through it, dick throbbing as it was over-stimulated.  
Both boys were silent for a while, regaining their breath, it was Sly who spoke first, running a finger through the layer of fluid on his chest and licking it clean with interest.  
"Well that was fun." He remarked calmly, like one might after attending a dinner party.  
Mizuki just laughed weakly, yeah, that was one word for it. But at least with Sly nothing was ever dull.


	5. Shower Sex

Sly was late. The bar was already locked and securely covered with vandalised metal shutters, Mizuki had lingered in the bar for another half an hour, using it as an excuse to fix some things he'd been meaning to for a while. The squeaky hinge of the toilet door was greased, all the metal components of the bar were polished til they were gleaming and in a few areas Mizuki applied a touch of paint to cover where it had chipped off. There wasn't really much else he could do after twenty minutes, he kept the bar in pretty immaculate state, and his tattoo parlour was given a thorough clean after every shift, for hygiene as well as professional reasons. He spent ten minutes messing round on his coil, checking emails and quickly working out the bars income that night. He tried to tell himself he wasn't waiting for Sly, he wasn't that dependent on him. He could last one night without his usual company, he wasn't feeling lonely. Of course not.  
He eventually gave up any pretence he wasn't waiting, scoffing to himself at his stupidity. It wasn't like they agreed to meet up in advance, Sly just showed up pretty much every night. He told himself he wasn't thinking about what else Sly could be doing, who elses company he could be in. He wasn't jealous. Of course not.

The shower was always a perfect place to think, and as a result Mizuki always spent a ridiculous amount of time under the hot spray contemplating his day and life in general. The shower was where he had all his deep thoughts, but it was also where he was able to overthink things. There were a number of places Sly could be, he could even have just decided not to bother coming tonight, maybe yesterdays session had taken it out of him and he needed time to recover. But he'd never needed recovery time before. The negative voice in his head said that maybe he'd found someone else, someone better at sex, someone who was better company. His hands stilled in his hair at this, mango scented shampoo running down his shoulders. That thought was stupid, Sly had never expressed any displeasure at his sex before, quite the opposite in fact. He growled softly, internally berating him for being so worried and grabbing the shower gel, deciding to get this shower over with, have a cigarette and go to bed.

Sly knew he was late when the bar was deserted and dark, but luckily he had other, less normal ways of entering buildings. There was a metal fire exit staircase round the back of the tattoo parlour, Sly just had to vault a wall, about six foot, easy for him, to get to it. He was in a small yard area where Mizuki stored the empty bottles and other trash from the bar until the bin-men came to collect it. The large metal bins were perfect for Sly to climb on, gripping onto the bottom rung of the ladder and hauling himself up bodily, bag slung over his shoulders. From there it was a simple matter of climbing up the shaking ladder, slipping the catch of the window using a credit card, stolen of course, and slipping in through the window, being careful to shut it behind him. Sly also knew Mizuki kept his apartment unlocked until he went to bed, and he had the feeling it was too early for that. A quick turn of the doorknob and he realised he was correct as it swung open silently, showing him Mizuki's dimly lit living room. The TV was off, but a radio somewhere was playing music, nothing he recognised or paticularily liked, but it was good to muffle his footsteps. He prepared to make himself comfortable on the sofa, deciding to sit there until Mizuki returned from wherever he'd gone and surprise him. Or that was his plan, until he detected the smell of fruit coming from the bathroom, closer inspection through the crack where the door was opened showing a tanned form, nearly hidden behind steam, stark naked under a jet of water. Sly licked his lips, this was too perfect an opportunity to pass up on, quickly dumping his bag, boots and jacket on the sofa and silently slipping into the warm bathroom. The air was thick with warm steam, the full-wall mirror showing just a slight smudge of blue that was his reflection. The glass walls of the shower enclosure, in the centre of the room, were beaded with dots of water, Mizuki's bare form distorted by them as he continued to wash unaware of his guest. Mizuki's bathroom was ridiculously modern, the shower head attached to the actual ceiling and sending water down into a large, round glass enclosure, at least three times as big as most showers. Slipping out of the remainder of his clothes with practised ease, Sly circled the enclosure, looking for the stupidly well concealed entrance, pleased to find it was behind Mizuki. He slipped in carefully, glass door swinging shut behind him silently, warm air of the room preventing any cold seeping in and ruining his plan. He took a moment just to appreciate Mizuki, eyes flitting over the broad shoulders, strong neck and bulging biceps that rippled as he ran fingers through his hair. His gaze of course dipped further south, to a pair of surprisingly round buttocks and strong, well toned legs marked with scars and bruises. The tanned skin glistened under a film of opalescent water droplets and Sly wanted to touch it. Never one to deny himself what he wanted, he slid forwards slyly, until he was right behind Mizuki, sliding arms around his waist in the same second he whispered, "Boo."  
"Holy shit!" Mizuki exclaimed, practically having a heart attack, spinning round to see wickedly shining yellow eyes and damp blue hair. "God Sly, you trying to kill me or something?"  
"Oh I think you'd know if I were." Sly smiled dangerously, sliding hands from Mizuki's chest down warm flesh to rest on the v-shaped bone just above the rapidly recovering bartenders dick. "But luckily for you, I came here for something else."  
The fingers teasingly stroking at the sensitive flesh made Mizuki swallow hard, managing a smirk despite the hot air going to his head. "Oh really, I wonder what that could be?"  
His smug expression left his face a second later as Sly bit down on his shoulder, hard, sinking his teeth into the flesh and immediately drawing blood, lapping it up like a cat. "And here I thought you were meant to be intelligent."  
Mizuki turned round, recovering from the bite and drinking Sly in, completely naked, in his shower, and with a growing erection. "Holy shit." He whispered, though apparently loud enough for the bold bluenette to hear as he grinned proudly. "Wait.. how did you even get in?"  
Sly's prideful grin widened, pink tongue licking at his canines as he acted nonchalant. "Vaulted into your yard, climbed the fire escape and unlatched your window. Your home security is seriously lacking. Any freak could get in."  
"I think a freak already has." Mizuki whispered, voice lowered with arousal as he advanced on Sly, soon pushing him up against the glass and gasping as Sly shoved their hips together, grinding their bare arousals against each other and sending a shock of pleasure up Mizuki's spine. That was it for Mizuki, the heat of both the water and Sly's skilled touch had broken any self control he had, attaching himself to the bluenettes neck, licking, biting and sucking harshly as Sly rutted against him, nails digging into his arms as Sly gasped and moaned like a whore in his ear. When Mizuki's mouth filled with blood, he pulled away from the abused skin, lips meeting and the iron taste spreading between them deliciously. Teeth and tongue came out to play immediately, Sly winning the battle almost immediately as always, always dominating the kisses but being dominated overall, just how he liked it. Mizuki was too aroused to bother taking much time kissing, knowing Sly didn't much like it anyway, he said it was romantic bullshit. Gripping pale thighs, Mizuki lifted Sly up, bluenette understanding immediately and wrapping slim legs round the tan waist, back pressed against the glass. Fingers were almost immediately placed before his mouth and he willingly accepted them, silently cursing Mizuki's refusal to take him dry as he swirled his tongue round them lazily, sure to coat every inch of them with saliva before Mizuki pulled them free. One pressed in almost immediately, his cock twitching in approval as a second one came too soon to avoid pain, which shot up his spine in a dull spike that had him moaning and grinding back against the panting tattooist keenly.  
"Hurry up." He hissed, gripping Mizuki's dick to show what he wanted, grinning darkly as fingers were hastily pulled out, leaving him feeling dissapointingly empty until Mizuki pushed in to the hilt in one smooth movement that had Sly moaning and squeezing his thighs tight around the bartender.  
"Fuck!" Mizuki hissed, the tight heat around his dick felt so good, so much better than getting himself off, which he'd expected to do tonight. He gave Sly no time to adjust, not that he would have wanted it anyway, pulling out then slamming back into the pressure, tanned fingers digging into thighs in a way that was sure to leave bruises. Their voices rang loudly in the room, echoing off the tile walls indecently.  
"Haa~!" Sly groaned, wanting to thrust back, force Mizuki deeper, but being trapped by the glass behind him and the strong arms holding him in place. His dick was leaking precome onto their bellies, which was soon washed away by the shower that still speckled them with warm water.  
The glass was cold against his heated skin, damp with a layer of water vapour as his back slid up and down it with an almost unpleasant noise. His breath fogged up against the glass as he turned his head sideways, gasping and panting for air as Mizuki slammed into him, damp skin allowing them to move against each other with ease.  
"Ngh- Faster, Mizuki." Sly begged, tensing his ass so it squeezed Mizuki's dick with every thrust he took. He obeyed quickly, changing his pace so fast Sly was caught off guard and gave a loud, pleasure filled moan. "Ah!"  
"Good?" Mizuki managed to pant, voice filled with self-confidence as he felt the familiar tightness building in his stomach.  
"Don't, ah! Ask... stupid, ng, questions." Sly groaned between moans and grunts, reaching down between them and stroking his dick in time with Mizuki's now erratic thrusts.  
"Hah," Mizuki laughed weakly, feeling his dick being surrounded by the delicious friction again and again. "Sly, I'm-"  
He didn't get to finish his sentence, Sly tensing around him and dragging him in, crying out and jerking forwards as his orgasm crashed over him and he came hard into Sly's warmth. He continued to move through his orgasm, cum dripping out of Sly's ass and down his thighs, continuing to press into the bluenettes prostate as he worked his dick furiously. One final twist below the head and he came with a long moan, white liquid splattering onto their chests and sagging against Mizuki, who slid to the ground with his arms still firmly round his legs.  
They both lay, panting on the cool tile floor of the shower, cum soon washed away down the drain and washing the blood away from Sly's neck. Sly's pupils were back to normal size and his skin was pink with the heat of the shower as Mizuki studied him with almost amusement.  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you broke into my apartment."


	6. Against the Wall

"Shut the fuck up Sly."  
"I don't think I will, Mizuki." His name was spat from peachy lips with clear mocking vindictiveness, yellow eyes almost hungry for a fight boring into his own even as he tried to ignore the bluenettes words and wipe down his counter-tops. "After all, we both know it's true."  
Mizuki's tan knuckles were white as he held the rag tighter with every malice-laden word that fell from Sly's cruel mouth. "I told you to shut up."  
"Or what?" Sly asked, tone threatening and dangerously low as he downed another shot of vodka, not paid for of course. "You'll tell me you love me again?"  
The chuckle that followed these words make snakes of bitterness rise in Mizuki's stomach, gritting his teeth hard to bite back the desire to punch Sly in his stupid, attractive face.  
Sly smirked to himself cruelly, amused still by the ridiculous memory. Mizuki, loving him? It was laughable. "Pathetic." He spat, vodka in his throat burning almost as much the words he flung across the bar Mizuki cowered behind like a frightened animal. "You really are fucking hopeless. What did you think would happen, huh? I'd say 'ooh Mizuki I love you too', and we'd get fucking married? Settle down, maybe adopt some brats?"  
Mizuki breathed heavily through his nose, trying to get his temper under control, his criminal record was hardly clean as it was, without a murder charge on there too. "No." He managed to spit out, jaw solidly clenched, rag in his hand long forgotten.  
"Oh it can speak." Sly hummed, pleased to have gotten a response from the previously silent bartender. "So what did you expect?"  
"I thought you'd say something." The cloth in Mizuki's hand was dry by now, water squeezed out by his fingers.  
"I did." Sly smirked.  
"You said okay." Mizuki spat, grabbing the vodka bottle from Sly's hand and taking a good swig, wincing as it seared his throat and made his eyes water.  
Sly shrugged, it was okay. Mizuki loving him had no effect on what they had, not for him anyway, he was happy just to ignore it and continue getting what he wanted, when he wanted. He sighed as the bartender just drained the last of the bottle, lighting a cigarette irritably and taking a large drag, sound of the paper burning down loud in the empty bar. Sly was getting bored now, this was not what he came here for, an argument with a pining worthless excuse for a human.  
"I didn't come here to listen to you bitch, we gunna fuck or not?"  
What Sly had expected was at most an angry retort, so the punch that flew into his face surprised him so much he didn't even have time to duck, falling to the floor bodily with a cry of pain. Mizuki was atop him in seconds, raining punches down wherever he could reach, face, jaw, neck, chest, arms. Sly was pretty much powerless to stop the tirade, eventually just clawing uselessly at the air, growling and gasping as the blows connected, legs pinned under the bartenders weight.  
"You wanna fuck?" Mizuki glared, eyes hard and without a single trace of humanity as he stared at the bloody mess that was Sly's face. His lip had split and there was a cut from Mizuki's ring below his eye which was already swelling and would be black within hours. "Okay, lets fuck."  
Sly wasn't sure how to react, sure, he liked it rough but this was a stage too far, managing a smirk as Mizuki dragged him upright, slamming him against the wall hard and pressing his face into the cold concrete.  
"Aha!" he managed to chuckle weakly, lungs straining to recover as the air was forced out of them, Mizuki's weight pressing on his back. "You're really into this tonight, huh?"  
A hand twisted in his hair, and before he could register what was happening his face had been harshly pulled back and slammed into the wall. His head exploded with pain and he groaned low and loud, stars exploding before his eyes and his legs turning to jelly beneath him, only staying upright due to the bartender pinning him there. His vision swam and he felt like he was going to pass out, vision going black before returning as Mizuki's clothed dick rutted at his ass animalistically.  
"What the fuck Mizuki!" Sly hissed, voice dripping with venom as he turned to glare at the tattooed man who just continued grinding onto him, every small movement making his stomach convulse.  
"Another word from you and I'll make sure you never talk again." Mizuki threatened, overcome with rage as he reached forwards for Sly's belt and jeans, ripping them down easily and leaving him in his boxers, pinned to the wall and utterly at the bartenders mercy.  
Sly laughed at that, as well as his aching body allowed him too anyway, in any other situation being dominated so thoroughly like this would be a huge turn on, but something in Mizuki's tone said he wasn't joking. Harsh teeth bit into his neck, blood leaking out immediately and the teeth being pressed in deeper, widening the already deep wound and making Sly whine in pleasure and pain. Mizuki continued until Sly's neck was trickling blood that ran down his body to stain his shirt, every inch on both sides covered in teeth marks and oozing wounds that would most likely scar. Despite how disgusting, how utterly depraved and inhuman he was being, Mizuki could feel himself hardening through his jeans and boxers, growling as he bit at Sly's ear. Having someone so utterly foul, so disgusting be forced to submit to him was more arousing than he'd ever had thought. This was all he deserved for treating him so badly, for mocking him, for refusing and laughing at his feelings.  
"I hope you rot in hell." He growled, using one hand to pin Sly in place while sliding out of his own bottom-wear, yanking the bluenettes boxers down a second later to pool round his ankles. He didn't bother with preparation, he liked it rough anyway, right? Shoving in with one harsh thrust that had Sly clawing at the wall and crying out in pain, eyes watering crazily as he was torn apart from the inside, the nearest to crying he'd probably ever be. Nor did he bother giving Sly time to adjust, this was for him, for his enjoyment, Sly's pleasure wasn't his concern, not this time.  
"Mizu- haah!" Sly tried to stop him, tried to call out, but cut himself off with a scream as Mizuki set up a fast pace, liquid, most likely blood helping him move more smoothly. It was so tight, so hot, it almost sucked him in, encouraging him to slam in harder, so deep Sly was pushed up the wall with every snap of Mizuki's hips.  
It hurt, it hurt like hell. Being penetrated dry always did, the feeling of tearing skin and of being filled again and again. But there was something so hot about it, the pain tore through his usual emotionless state refreshingly, bringing spikes of pleasure with it as Mizuki's hot flesh rubbed against his sensitive walls, hitting his prostate seeming accidentally. He could feel his dick pushing against the wall, rough friction making pre-come leak from the tip and smear the concrete surface as he panted and gasped, nails scratching at the wall uselessly. Mizuki sensed the change in Sly almost immediately, he had relaxed against him, shoving his hips backwards to try and get closer, soft moans leaving his parted lips where a tendril of saliva hung. It was just like Sly to get off on essentially being raped, it would be funny if it wasn't so fucking sad. The bartender could feel his stomach tighten as the pleasure built, not bothering to stop Sly as he managed to get one arm round his front to stroke his dick even as Mizuki continued slamming into him, sending his hand crashing into the wall again and again.  
He could tell he was going to come almost immediately, Mizuki's breath was hot on his neck and the guttural grunts in his ear were driving him mild. Two more angry thrusts into his hand and he came on the wall with a strangled cry, tightening around Mizuki. The pain was raw now as he clenched tighter around the bartender, who came to a stop in the heat, moaning loudly as he emptied his load into Sly's abused ass. He immediately removed his hands from Sly's sides, blood crusted under his nails and the bluenettes legs giving out, immediately crumpling to the ground with a gasp as a jolt of electric agony ran up his tailbone.  
Mizuki said nothing as he lay in a pathetic heap on the ground, gasping in pain as he clutched his bruised hand and tried to breathe through his crushed lungs and ravaged throat.  
"You can let yourself out." He turned away from the pitiful sight, not letting himself feel guilty, only disgust coursing through his veins as he listened to the weak laughter that followed him all the way up the stairs and into his apartment, where he finally let the tears come.


	7. DomSub

Mizuki wasn't always the dominant one, he was always top, but the two weren't the same really. Mizuki might not bottom, but he certainly wasn't the one in control, that was Sly, who directed the whole situation with tempting words and hands that guided hungrily, always sure to get what he wanted. But of course, sometimes the situation changed, which is how Sly found himself with his face and shoulders pressed into the cold tile, hands bound behind his back and his ass stuck into the air, full of Mizuki. The rope bit into his slim wrists with every deep thrust, face sliding across the floor as he gasped and squirmed uselessly, hands firm on his shoulders keeping him mostly in place. He couldn't see anything but the floor of the bar, table legs and unswept pieces of broken glass about all he could report. Not that he was paying much attention to the scenery, especially as Mizuki, sensing Sly's end approaching, panted and laughed breathily from behind him, reaching down his body to grip blue hair and tug hard, pulling him off the ground bodily.  
"Tell me what you want." He hissed, ignoring Sly's moan of pain as his sensitive hair was treated so violently.  
"H-" He gasped, pleasurable shocks running through his spine with every well-timed thrust counteracting the ache in his arms. "Harder."  
"Harder what?" The hand tightened in his hair and Sly cried out, fingers scrabbling uselessly behind his back.  
"Harder.. Master." He spat, gasping as he was released suddenly, head connecting with the floor hard and making white bursts appear before his eyes. The hands, back on his shoulders now, dug in their nails, scraping a red-hot trail down his sides before landing firmly on his hips, pressing in hard to soft flesh, undoubtedly leaving red-marks and later, bruises. There was a second of stillness as he groaned at the feeling of his skin tearing and raising in deep red welts as the nails scraped over pronounced ribs and settled in their new position. Before Mizuki began thrusting with renewed vigour, at least twice as fast as before, impaling himself into Sly's hot ass again and again, smirking as the blue haired boy moaned sluttily, trying to push backwards and straining against his bonds.  
"Fuck- Miz-!" His gasps of appreciation were cut off as one of the hands left his hip, thrusting never slowing as Mizuki grabbed at his dick, leaking indecently, and began aggressively jacking him off.  
"What was that, slave?" He asked, voice lusty in Sly's ear as he bent over him, breath hitching and failing as the friction on his dick increased, Sly's ass tightening as his climax approached.  
"Master- Ah!" Sly just managed to correct his mistake as Mizuki sped up his thrusts again, his face and shoulders sliding on the floor, movement eased by the sweat that dripped down his scalp.  
He jerked forwards violently as he came, rope digging into his wrists hard as he strained against it and gasped, feeling the hot fluid splash his stomach and drip stickily to the floor. To his surprise, as he panted and caught his breath, Mizuki pulled out, leaving his ass disappointingly empty and him whining for more. He tried to look behind him, but he couldn't twist his head that far, so he had no idea what the tanned bartender was doing. Was he going to finish himself off and cum on his back? Something he'd done before and apparently enjoyed, though Sly had been significantly less thrilled as he had to pull his t-shirt over the crusting liquid. So he wasn't at all prepared as the rope binding his wrists was grabbed and he was lifted to his knees, face leaving the floor suddenly and shoulders screaming in pain as they twisted unnaturally, arms forced out behind his back.  
"You-" he managed to gasp, gritting his teeth at the stabs of pain that shot through his body as his arms supported his full weight, suddenly aware of the friction burns on his shoulders as the cool air hit them. "You didn't finish."  
There was a dark chuckle from behind him, a noise usually more suited coming from Sly, and Mizuki's breath brushed his exposed neck as he stood. "What do you think you're here for, whore?"  
Sly understood almost at once, not complaining as he was turned round, coming face to face with Mizuki's still hard dick, tanned hand stroking it absently as he smirked down at Sly.  
"Well?" he asked, staring expectantly at the still-bound boy before him. "Suck."  
Most people might object, complain about being treated like an object, but Sly loved it, smirking right back with lidded eyes and wetting his lips in preparation. It was going to be difficult with his hands bound, but he'd manage well enough, Mizuki was nearly finished anyway, having been buried in his ass minutes ago, so it shouldn't take long.  
"Whatever you want," he leered, looking up at Mizuki with lusty eyes, deliberately sounding out each word slowly, "Master." He almost laughed as Mizuki's dick twitched as he spoke, owners breaths becoming more shallow as the title aroused him further. Without waiting for a reply, Sly, with some difficulty and head manoeuvring, slid his pink lips around Mizuki's hot flesh, trying not to gag as the bartender's hips jerked forwards and he groaned.  
"Fuck," he bit his lip, head tilted backwards as Sly's tongue licked up the shaft and teased at his weeping slit, familiar with his sensitive areas by now and using his knowledge to great effect. "God, you're such a slut."  
Despite Sly's dick hanging limp between his legs, the degrading comment made his breath hitch and his throat tighten involuntarily on Mizuki's dick as he whimpered softly, sound muffled by the flesh in his stuffed mouth. He could tell Mizuki was close as he began thrusting forwards into Sly's moist mouth, breath coming in ragged gasps and needy moans. He angled his head the best he could, unable to use his hands as well, he tried to take as much of Mizuki's substantially sized dick as his throat would allow. His eyes were watering as he bobbed his head furiously, tongue lapping and swirling and pressing under the head, barely given any warning as Mizuki came. Warm liquid flooded his mouth, making him gag and choke, some of it trickling down his chin as the bartenders dick twitched in his mouth, growing limp but still not pulling out.  
"Swallow, whore." He commanded, forcing Sly to look up by grabbing his chin harshly with one hand and finally pulling back, giving Sly no choice but to swallow the bitter liquid that filled his mouth. Mizuki grinned as he backed away, petting Sly's hair condescendingly and chuckling weakly as he recovered from his orgasm. "What a good slave you are."  
"Untie me." Sly ordered, licking the drying liquid from his chin with a pink tongue and glaring up at Mizuki, game over for him.  
"Untie me, what?" Mizuki asked, eyebrow raised in disapproval, as if scolding a naughty child.  
Sly hissed through bared teeth, but conceded to Mizuki, "Untie me, master." He spat, eyes shining with dislike even as Mizuki ruffled his hair, muttering something about him being a good boy that made his stomach churn unpleasantly.  
The minute his hands were untied he fell forwards, shoulders cramping and wrists rubbed raw by the rough rope, blood spotting on his sides from the scratches and bruises blooming on his hips from Mizuki's harsh hold. His fingers, when he managed to bring his arms in front of himself, were blue with lack of blood, stiff and freezing cold.  
"Come here." Mizuki ordered, though not with the superior tone from before, and what would Sly do but obey, seating himself, stark naked, on the sofa next to him. He started in surprise as Mizuki took his hands, rubbing feeling back into the numb digits with his large, tanned hands.  
"You know, doing sappy shit like this completely ruins what just happened." Sly commented, deciding it felt too good to pull away, feeling flooding into his fingers again as he flexed them carefully in the tattooists grip.  
"Well you wouldn't be much good to me with no fingers." Mizuki remarked casually, though both of them knew the reason for their joined hands was something entirely different, and not as easily explained.


End file.
